Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with picture hanging aids and position marking tools.
There are various aids available; however, all are limited in one respect or another and thus, have several drawbacks. For example, many devices are cumbersome to use and expensive to manufacture, use special hardware, can only be used from a position above and in front of the picture, or merely assists a user in aligning two adjacent points to the same horizontal level. Another drawback is the inability to measure and mark frames that have 2 attachment points.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,991, discloses a picture hanging position marking tool is disclosed having a relatively flat, elongated support arm is a marking orifice at the distal end opposite a support arm handle. The marking orifice is bounded at its lower edge by a support cam, pivotally affixed to one side of the support arm. The support cam is comprised at its upper edge of a first hanger support ridge formed parallel to a second hanger support ridge. The two hanger support ridges bound a marking cavity between. Measuring indicia are provided along the length of the support arm, and a bubble level is located horizontally within the handle.
As a result there exists a long felt need for an apparatus that can assist a user in measuring the location of securement rings on a frame and transferring and aligning those measurements to a wall for purposes of supporting a picture.